


I can't lose you again

by Cisco_Salvatore_14



Series: I'll never let go [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Comfort Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 04:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cisco_Salvatore_14/pseuds/Cisco_Salvatore_14
Summary: Events that take place after S06E03. Cisco finds out Barry will die in the crisis and starts falling apart.





	1. The truth

**Author's Note:**

> Saw this episode and thought some Flashvibe was necessary. Unbeta'd so forgive me for mistakes.

BARRY'S POV  
  
Cisco and I had been so happy since we became official. Even though the occasional meta-human attack would threaten the lives of the people in Central City, Team Flash was always ready, with me running to the rescue, Cisco guiding me through the comm-set, we worked together like clockwork.  
  
But now, as we faced our greatest threat yet, the crisis on infinite earths, I didn't know if Cisco would be able to deal with me having to die to save the multiverse.  
  
We stood on the rooftop, outside Killer Frost's first birthday party, as I told everyone the truth about what would happen on December 10th.  
  
"I have to die in the crisis. And none of you can try to save me."  
  
Iris and Killer Frost already knew. Ralph began panicking, saying that they couldn't just let me die. Iris tried to calm him down. But Cisco... he was... quiet. Which scared me.  
  
"I think we should give them a minute, guys," said Killer Frost. I gave her a grateful smile as she led Ralph and Iris back inside.  
  
I walked up to Cisco, who was looking down, and cupped his cheeks. "Cisco."  
  
"I can't do it." His voice was soft. Distant.  
  
"Can't do what?"  
  
"I can't lose you again!" he shouted, looking up at me as tears started streaking down his face. "Last time, when you went into the speedforce, a part of me broke and I thought it could never be fixed. My only hope was that I could bring you back. And when I did, everything was perfect. We were in love. This was supposed to be our happily ever after. Now I just have to let you die when there's a chance I could have saved you." He took a deep breath as he had been ranting. This is what I was afraid of. Cisco unravelling before my eyes.  
  
"What do you mean you could have saved me?"  
  
"I gave up my powers so I could have a 'normal life'. I gave up Vibe to be happy. But what use is that if you're gone? What if my powers could have saved your life? I'm such an idiot!" Cisco burst out, furious at himself. I saw his knees start to wobble, his arms shaking and I wrapped my arms around him, holding him up. He let all his tears flow from his face to my shoulder.  
  
"Cisco, this was fate. No one could have prevented this. You gave up Vibe to be happy and I could never ask you to take that back for me."  
  
"So what do we do?"  
  
I pulled away slowly, making sure he was stable before taking his hands in mine and looking into his eyes. "This." I leaned and kissed him, passionately and gently.


	2. Give me what I need

Cisco pulled me in, opening his mouth, allowing my tongue to enter and explore him. When I pulled away, he whimpered. I saw the need in his eyes. He pulled me into another kiss, this time it was messy and hot, desperate. He hooked his fingers around my belt loops. That was his signal. Even though he was too adorably stubborn to admit it out loud, he needed me. So I picked him up and he wrapped his legs around my waist. I rushed us to our apartment and put him down on the bed, crawling over him and attacking him with my lips once more. As I kissed him, Cisco reached down and began unbuckling my jeans.  
  
"Woah, someone's in a rush." I said. This was unlike Cisco. He liked taking it slow, taking time to enjoy the pleasure, savouring the moment. Now, he was more needy and desperate than I had ever seen him. And it kinda turned me on.  
  
"Shut up and take your clothes off." he responded. I liked that aggressive, dominate tone of his voice.  
  
"As you wish." And in an instant I managed to pull off my shirt and jeans as well as Cisco's, leaving us both in our boxers. Then he flipped us over, straddling my hips, grinding down on my already hard cock, causing me to let out a groan. Cisco pressed his lips to my neck, biting and sucking, ensuring that there would be a hickey there the next day, a sign I was his.

He slid down, licking my nipples, making them hard. Then he moved to my abs and looked up at me as his fingers ghosted over the fabric of my boxers, making my cock twitch. Then he pulled them down, taking a moment to admire my dick.  
  
Then he licked a strip from the base all the way to the tip. A moan escaped my lips as his tongue wrapped around the head and began taking me into his mouth. I couldn't resist bucking into his mouth which caused him to choke slightly and hold my hips down. He continued bobbing up and down until he reached the base. I felt the orgasm approaching so tugged on his hair, pulling him off, which he didn't seem happy about.  
  
I yanked him up to kiss him again, tasting my precum on his tongue. I flipped us over and pulled down his boxers, grabbing his cock out and stroking it slowly, which I knew Cisco would hate.  
  
"B-Barry!" He moaned, barely able to form words.  
  
"Yes?" I said, smiling cheekily.  
  
"Please!" He shouted, that demanding tone returning once more.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Ughhh, fuck me!" He eventually groaned. I smiled, loving how easily he would surrender for release.  
  
I stuck three fingers into his mouth and Cisco began to suck and lick them, coating them in his spit. Then I pulled them out them and slowly stuck one into his asshole. At first his ass tensed around it but then he relaxed and allowed me to slide in and out before I added another. And then another. At this point Cisco was begging me to fuck him and I was more than happy to.  
  
When I felt he was sufficiently prepared, I lifted his legs over my shoulders. I pressed the head against his asshole, awaiting a signal to push in. He wrapped his arms around my neck, pulling my closer. I pushed the head in slowly and he moaned loudly into my neck. Once I was all the way in I started thrusting in and out, moving faster and faster. I felt the heat in my stomach return which meant I would climax soon but I wanted Cisco to go first. I wrapped my hand around his dick and began jerking him off. The look of pure pleasure on his face suggested he was close but I knew how to send him over the edge. I vibrated my hand, spending sparks through Cisco's body and he came all over my hand and his chest. This made reach my climax too and I released my load inside his hole. Then I pulled out and I laid alongside him, panting for air. He rested his head on my chest and pulled up the sheets, not bothering to clean up the mess we made. It could wait till morning.


	3. Forever never lasts

CISCO'S POV  
  
I woke up on Barry's chest. The sheets felt sticky because of the come covering it. I got out of bed and headed into the shower. As the water washed over me, a million thoughts raced through my mind. What would happen after the crisis... after Barry...  
  
I felt useless, being unable to stop Barry from dying, like all I could do is count down the days. I loved Barry more than anything and the thought of a world without him scared me.  
  
I stepped out of the shower and started changing into clothes. I noticed that Barry had already gotten out of bed and changed.  
  
"Hey. Iris just called. There's a meta-human sighting downtown."  
  
"OK, I'll head to STAR Labs right away."  
  
Barry looked like he wanted to ask something and since I knew him so well, I knew what it was.  
  
"Go, Barry. I'll be fine." That was a lie. But Barry wouldn't leave until he heard it.   
  
Barry rushed out, off to save the day once again and I headed to STAR Labs. Once the meta-human had been stopped and sent to prison, I went to my workstation to tinker with my inventions. But I couldn't think straight, couldn't focus on anything but Barry.  
  
"I know it hurts."  
  
I turned, surprised to see Killer Frost at the door. She walked in and sat on the empty chair next to me.  
  
"Look, I may not be the expert on emotions and mushy stuff but I do know a bit about loss."  
  
I briefly remember when we had met Caitlin's dad, then we found out he was evil and he died. Caitlin was pretty upset but I had never considered how Killer Frost had felt about it.

"It's gonna hurt. A lot. You'll feel like your world is falling apart. But there is something that can make you feel better."  
  
"What?" I asked, curious as to what could possibly cure the pain I felt deep within.  
  
Killer Frost scoffed and rolled her eyes, as if the answer was so simple, then she reached out and wrapped her arms around me. I was confused for a second until I realized she was hugging me, which wasn't very Killer Frost-y. But regardless I hugged her back and it did feel good, if only slightly. When she pulled away, she gave me a stern look.  
  
"The people you love will always be there, Cisco, through the good and the bad. We may not have them forever but we can the most of the time we have."  
  
I thought over this a couple times before realising she was right. Slouching around and being upset wouldn't change Barry's fate. If he had to die, he had to know that I loved him more than life itself.   
  
"Thank you so much, Killer Frost. I know exactly what to do."  
  
"Don't mention it. Seriously don't."  
  
I rushed over to the cortex and found Barry putting the suit back on the mannequin. I ran to him and pulled him into a kiss. When he realised what was happening, he kissed me back, wrapping his arms around my waist. I pulled away but I remained press up against him.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"I don't need a reason to kiss the love of my life."  
  
Barry blushed, smiling down at me.  
  
"I may not have forever with you, Barry, but I won't stop until I find a way to save from the crisis."  
  
"Cisco, I already saw the future and it-"  
  
"Screw the future! I don't care what you saw. I care about you, Barry Allen."  
  
Barry sighed and looked into my eyes.  
  
"You know, you may be unbelievably stubborn but I still love more than anything in the world, Cisco Ramon."  
  
"I know. And I feel the same way."


End file.
